You know what? You're Lovely
by Nicky-2890
Summary: Basically what we don't know about Moose and Camille after Step Up 3D... I love the movie and the couple  specially Adam Sevani . Camille is afraid Moose is not as much in love with her as she is with him, but he keeps surprising her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Step Up 1, 2 or 3. Neither do I own the characters. **

**I saw Step Up 3d and I just fell in love with Moose and Camille. I think that pairing is simply perfect in every way. So when I went into FF and discovered that there were fery few Moose/Camille stories, I decided to write one of my own.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

They had been best friends forever. They were so used to each other that there was nothing they couldn't do together. They had no secrets. Or tht's what Camille thought until they arrived ant NYU.

It had been their dream to go to college together. Face the adventure side by side, but everything changed when Moose started lying to Camille and canceling on her. She was extremely dissapointed in him, but at the same time she wasn't surprised. It had always been like that. Camille was always on Moose's second thought: first with school, with dancing, even when he went out with Sophie. She was always second best.

The tip of the iceberg was the halloween party. Their first college party, when Camille had changed her plans so they could go together and Moose stood her up once again. If that wasn't enough, his excuse was even worst. He had been dancing with a crew called the Pirates. That's what caused Camille to blow up.

She had missed him so much, but she kept getting the feeling that he didn't miss her at all. And knowing that her suspicion was actually right was just too much. So she decided not to talk to him at all.

It didn't last long, anyway. After all, she was in love with him. So when he apologized and danced for her she culdn't help but dance with him and forgive everything. She was also pleased that he invited her to join the Pirates. even though she never thought she would have that sort of talent.

So they won the competition, everyone was happy, they had their home back and Moose and Camille were back to normal. She was still a little sad about the fact that she was in love with Moose and he was still oblivious, but she had to admit that losing his friendship was the worst nightmare she could think of so she didn't say anything.

Natalie and Luke decided they wanted to go to California. So the whole crew planned a way for them to find each other and everybody helped. And it turned out perfectly. Luke and Natalie saw each other and after making up, they shared a beautiful kiss. Camille felt a stab of jealousy because she wished she could have a happy ending like theirs with Moose.

Her dream came true when Moose surprised her by tilting her chin up and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She was so shocked and happy she was barely aware of the people around her cheering. There was nothing else, just her an Moose. She was in love with him and, apparently he had feelings for her too.

**So, ther you go! Chapter 1! extremely short, I know and please don't kill me for it xD**

**I'll upload another chapter today, if it's possible. So please be patient! An of course: Read and REVIEW!**

**Nicky-2890**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Step Up 3D, or Step Up or Step Up 2... Even though I reeallyyy wish I did.**

**Okay, so I promised another chapter by today and I really hope I can do it... I don't promise it will be up today, but at least I'm writing something to see how it goes.**

**Chapter 2**

After Camille and Moose had kissed at the train station, everything went pretty much back to normal. The whole crew went back home and danced for a while until it was time to go to bed. Moose and Camille had to go back to the dorms, so they left a little early.

On the way there, Camille thought they would talk about the kiss and about what it meant, but Moose never mentioned it and she was too scared to bring it up herself, so they walked in silence, an awkward silence for Camille, most of the time. They only spoke when Moose asked her if she had fun and she said yes and then he said good.

So when they reached Camille's door, she thought Moose would give her another kiss, but instead she got... A hug.

Now she was getting ready for a new day and she was trying to talk herself into bringing up the subject with Moose.

"You can do this." She said to herself in front of the mirror. "It's not such a big deal. It's Moose! Your best friend ever! There's no reason to chicken out this time." She sighed and gathered her stuff. She had to go to class.

On the way there, she passed by Moose's door, and thank God he wasn't coming out or anything, so they didn't bump into each other. That would've been awkward. Camille needed them to be completely alone so she could do this. She needed some time to keep convincing herself that everything would be alright.

So that's exactly what she did. She waited until she and Moose were completely alone and took a deep breath before saying what she needed to say.

"Moose, I-"

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we should meet up with the crew later." He said, cutting her off. "you, know to spend some time with them now that Luke and Natalie are gone."

"Uhm, sure." Camille mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Moose said holding his hands up. "I totally cut you off, what were you saying?"

She felt herselfabout to chicken out, and panicked. She was never good at being firm when it came to Moose. Everyone else she could master easily, but not Moose. He was a completely different story. "Uh, no it's okay. I was thinking the same exact thing." She said as convincingly as she could. And it worked, apparently.

"Oh, great." He smiled. "See? You and I are meant to be! We even have the same thoughts!" He laughed at himself and put an arm around Camille. She knew the gesture wasn't anything special, since he had always put his arm around her shoulders, and she also kne that what he had just said wasn't at all special either so she just gave him a tight smile.

"Yep, we do." She said.

They were walking down the street and enjoying the wonderful sights New York had to offer. Camille sighed again. Why would he kiss her if everything would just fall into the same pattern? She felt Moose staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "You've been pretty quiet since yesterday."

She shrugged and kept walking. She avoided Moose's eyes because she knew he could brake her easily.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He said and catched up to her, grabbing her arm. "What's going on here? Tell me." He spun her around so they could face each other.

"What's going on Camille?" He asked her. His breath was uneven from running to catch up with her. He searched her eyes. "You can talk to me."

Camille finally looked into his eyes and she couldn't help but melt. He looked so concerned, so desperate for her to talk to him. So she decided itwas the perfect time to tell him what she wanted to say.

"Look, Moose." She started. "I'm completely fine with the crew and everything that has to do with them. I like them, really." She took a deep breath.

"But the thing is, I like you more." She said. "And I've liked you for a long time, you just didn't notice. And last night you kissed me for God knows what reason, and I thought that finally things would be the way I wanted them to be but know you're just acting like everything is the same when it's really not." She stopped to catch her breath, which was uneven by now. "At least not to me."

Moose blinked at her. He obviously wasn't expecting her to say that. She wasn't expecting it either, but it was time someone mentioned it. For a long moment they just stared at each other. And just when Camille was about to loose all her patience, Moose finally spoke.

"Cami." He said. "I'm sorry if I'm not acting the way you wanted me to act it's just that... Well, you're my best friend. And I know I kissed you, and I don't regret it becaue it's what I wanted to do. But, I just need to take it slow because it's kinda weird to go from that to something more. But you're not wrong to feel like that. And please, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

Camillewas staring into his eyes. She knew he was speaking from the heart. "So what does that mean?" She asked softly. Moose smiled.

"It means." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "That I like you too." He leaned in and kissed her for a second time.

Camille was surprised. Things had turned out better than she had ever imagined. She finally cleared out her doubts about Moose liking her or not, and fortunately she had gotten exactly what she wanted. She just hoped he wouldn't chicken out again and instead he would have the guts to ask her out on a date. Or at least start calling her his girlfriend. But she also knew that Moose would be Moose and he probably wouldn't do any of those things she had thought and hoped for. He would pull something completely different and out of the blue. Just like that day in front of the ice cream store.

When they pulled away, Camille had a smile plasted in her face. "So? We're meeting up with the Pirates tonight?" She said.

"Yep." Moose said. "And make sure you look nice, cause we're going to the club this time. I feel like dancing for real, not just practicing."

Camille giggled. "Okay, I'll make sure I do."

"Hey, do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" Moose said.

Camille thought about it for a second. "You know what? Ice cream sounds perfect." She said. Moose smiled while he grabbed her hand and started pulling towards and ice cream shop. Camille couldn't stop laughing at him. "Where are you taking me?" She managed to get out between giggles. "Slow down!"

"It's okay, we're almost there!" He said. He was laughing, too. And Camille felt her heart swell at how careless they both were at that moment. It was just so wonderful, so natural. Almost like they were born to do this. And sometimes, Camille liked to think of it that way: they were made for each other.

They finally arrived at the ice cream shop and got their cones. They were walking again, hand in hand, down the busy New York City. Sometimes Camille would steal glances at Moose, and sometimes she catched him watching her as well and they would both laugh.

"What are you looking at?" Camille said once when she caught him staring.

"Nothing." Moose said. "I was just looking at you." Really seeing _her_. Was what he wanted to say. He had never noticed how her nose was perfectly shaped, or her small frame that showed she was definately a dancer, or how her smile lit up her whole face. Those were things he had always dismissed. But now he was noticing them for the first time.

"Okay." Camille roled her eyes and turned back to her ice cream.

"My mom is gonna be crazy." Moose said. Camille frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She's always been like 'why don't you ask her out, she's so beautiful and such a great girl'" He mimmicked his mother. "And now when I tell her about us it's gonna be her dream come true." He shook his head and chuckled a few times.

"So what are you gonna tell her about us?" Camilles said. "Are we dating?"

"I guess so." He said. "Although, I would have to ask you out on a date to be officially dating, but I'll tell her something." He pressed his lips together.

Camille looked at the ground and didn't say anything in return. So he wasn't going to aske her out just like she suspected. She guessed it was okay because she had already gained everything when he admitted he liked as more than jsut friends, so she didnt say anything. and she was also enjoying the fact that they were holdong hands with their finger intertwined and how perfectly her fingers fit into his.

So you could say she was very happy with herself.

They said their goodbyes at camilles door and she proceeded to take a shower and get changed cause Moose was going to pick her up again in an hour to go to the club. She decided leggings were perfect for the ocasion and she paired them up with her neon converse and a long lettered tshirt. She let her hair loose, after all she was going to dance so she had to be comfortable.

Moose knocked on her door a few minutes later and she checked herself in the mirror before she opened the door.

"Hey" He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" She said and twirled around once. "Good enough?"

Moose smiled. "Perfect."

They walked to the Pirates house together abd talked the whole way there. Camille was happy shr could still let loose around him and tell him everything. It was stilll hard for her to wrap her around the idea of her and Moose being an item now.

So they got there and convinced eeryone to go to the club. They all said yes so they were on the elevator immeduately.

As usual, the club was packed and there were people dancing all over the place.

"C'mon!" Moose said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the middle of the dance floor. He started freestyling to the song in a way that suggested he was challenging her to a battle. The crowd soon understood what was going on and started to cheer. Camille rolled her eyes at Moose, she already knew she had lost even before it started. There was no way of beating Moose at freestyle.

When it was her turn, she started moving her body with the rythm and signaling Moose to cone and beat her. So he did, and yes he beat her. Camille decided to join him instead of admitting defeat and before either of them knew it, they were dancing together and the crowd was going wild. Camille was smiling wickedly at herself. She trully was the master of diversion.

Moose left her dancing with the girls some time later. He was watching her from the distance until one of the Santiago twins came up to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he never knew which one it was, for they looked exactly the same to him.

"Hey, man what are you doin' here?" He asked with his heavy accent.

"I'm just watching for a little while." Moose answered.

The twin followed his eyes to where Camille was dancing and turned back to Moose. "Oh, man you can't just stand there watchin'!" He said. "No no no, you have to go over there and get her out. You know, take her somewhere private." He wriggled his eyebrows at Moose, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Uh, why would I do that?" He said. "I brought her here."

The twin sighed and patted Moose's shoulder. "Listen to me, okay?" He said patting his own chest. "Women like romantic things like being taken away from everybbody else. You have to do thing like tell her she beautiful, you know?"

"Uh, okay?" Moose said. "I think I get it."

"Good." The twin said. "Now go over there and do somethin'."

Moose started making a beeline towards Camille. He guessed he could do something romantic, right? It couldn't be that hard. He got there and tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"Yeah?" Camille said.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow her for a little while?" Moose addressed the other girls and they all said it was okay. Camille looked confused but went along with him.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"I just wanted to get outta here for a second." Moose said. "Don't you?"

Camille shrugged. Moose was being weird, but yet again, when wasn't he? "Uh, I dunno." She said.

"It's okay, we're just goint to the roof." Moose said as they stepped into the elevator. Camille was even more confused. What did he want fron the roof? The only thing there was the set up they used to train.

They got out of the elevator and Moose looked around, trying to find something. Oh. Camille got it: he was improvising. She smiled to herself. How cute, Moose trying to be romantic.

Moose found what he wanted and they sat down. Camille had to admit it was the perfect spot. They could see the whole city form up there.

"So are you having fun?" He asked after a moment. Camille nodded.

"Yeah, it's been pretty fun." She said. "dancing with you was great." She smiled.

Moose chuckled. "yeah, about that." He said. "I knwo what you did and I just wanna tell you that I won anyway."

Camille faked shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said. "And, no, you didn't win because the battle didn't finish. We ened up dancing together, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Moose said. "It's whatever."

"Whatever." Camille said. They were silent for another while.

"My mom was right about you." Moose said.

"What?" Camille answered. "In what way?"

"In every way." He said. "She was right, I should've asked you out sooner."

Camille laughed. "Well, Moose, everything happens when it has to happen." She said. "Maybe we just weren't ready until now."

"Yeah." Moose said. "Maybe."

They smiled at each other.

"You are beautiful." Moose said. Camille's face shot up and she stared at him.

"What?" She said.

"I said, you're beautiful." Moose replied.

"No, no." Camille waved her hands. "I heard you it's jut that... Well, y' know, you've never said that before." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"That's because before I wasn't looking at you the way I am now." Moose said.

Camille looked up at him again. Where was that coming from? She was sure he was improvisin, but damn was he good at it. She smiled warmly at him.

"You're good." She giggled. Moose joined in.

"Is it that obvious?" He said. Camille nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "But it's okay. It's working."

Moose gave her a bright smile. "How about this? Will it worked too?" He said. Camille frowned in confusion, but Moose leaned in and kissed her before she could say anything.

It was amazing how they could switch form "best friends" to "couple" in a matter of seconds. All Moose had to do was kiss her. Every time he did it, she was even more surprised. She could never get used to it. Even though they had only kissed three times, but still.

They spent the rest of the night up there. Sometimes talking, staring at the sky or kissing. Camille actually worked up the courage to kiss him first and he responded very well, to say the least.

**Soo, here's chapter number two!1 Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I had to log off the computer 'cause it was like 1 :30 in the morning and I was exhausted.**

**Also I want to apologize about the typos, you see , I'm using Word Pad 'cause this is my new laptop and I still don't have Microsoft Office... So, yeah.**

**Anyway, read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think everybody knows that I do not own any of the Step Up movies or characters, so no need to mention it again.**

**So, I want more reviews! Apparently no one cares abot this story, but I'm gonna keep writing anyway, cause I like this pairing so screw y'all!**

**Chapter 3:**

Camille was feeling very confident about her and Moose. Since last night she had forgotten all about being nervous around him. She realized he was still her best friend, the only difference was that now she had even more.

The previous night had been great, adn she had been brave enough to kiss him first. If she could do that, then she didn't have any more worries because that was the thing that scared her the most. When she thought about it now, she laughed at herself for being so silly. Why would he reject her, if he was the one who made the first move?

So she was feeling pretty good with herself by then, but she had to go to class so she gathered her stuff and left her doorm. Maybe she would find her boyfriend on the way there. She couldn't help but smile at the thought... _Her boyfriend._

It was a complete different story with Moose. He was at the point of freaking out. He had felt great the night before, but all that was gone as soon as he was alone again. He was nervous all the time, he was completely self-concious, he didn't know how to act. Bascially, he was a mess around Camille.

He knew why, though: he was afraid of losing her. She was his best friend and he knew he put everything on the line the moment he kissed her. But his experience with Sophie had teached him that relationships are tough and dangerous. He wasn't sure he was willing to take those chances with Camille.

_Camille. _When he thought of her, his stomach filled with butterflies and his breathing accelerated. Sometimes he felt like a highschool girl. But he couldn't deny it: he liked her. He had kissed her because he had feelings for her. Not friendly feelings, but romantic. And he had admitted this to her.

He just wished he could feel better about his decision to be with her in an actual relationship. He looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave for class immediately, so he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Camille texted Moose on her way out. She hadn't seen him all day and that sucked. She knew he was running late, so she wasn't mad at him or anything, but she was feeling angsty already.

He texted back and told her to meet him in the entrance of NYU, but there was a huge sea of people and she couldn't see him anywhere. She decided to wait next to the bus stop so she could see him when he came out. It wasn't so hard. Moose tended to stand out because of his thick mass of dark curly hair. She gave him a big smile and ran up to him.

"Hey!" She said when she reached his side. "Where you late?"

"No, I was right on time." He said. "I had to sit in the back, tough. All the good seats were taken when I got there." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, bummer." Camille said. She then took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "But now there's no talking about school. There's just you and me, okay?" She offered him a smile and he returned it.

"Yeah." He said. "I think i need some Moose and Camille time." He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and kept walking. "So do you wanna go grab something ot eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Uhm, sure." She replied. "I could use some chinese food right now. I heard about his place that's supposed to be amazing."

"Okay, then." Moose said. "Mystery great place, here we go!"

They got their food and chose a table on the far left. There weren't many people there, but a lot had ordered take-out. Camille guessed it was the most popular of all, but the food did look delicious.

"So." She said, looking at Moose. He seemed nervous. "What's up?"

Moose still looked nervous. Did he have a test or something coming up? "Not much." He said.

"Why are you so nervous?" Camille asked bluntly. She wasn't going to pretend like she didn't notice. She just knew him too well. Moose's eyes shot up and met hers.

"Uhm." He said. "I d-dunno." He stuttered and looked down at his food.

Camilled giggled. "C'mon, you can tell me." She said. "Do you have a test?" She nudged him on the side, but he didn't answer her.

"You know, we are gonna have tests and stuff, it's nothing to be nervous about. Besides you're doing great! You won't fail!" Moose kept staring straight ahead and shrugged his shoulders. "Moose?" Camille stopped and grabbed his arm.

Moose avoided her eyes once more and looked at his feet. "I don't have a test, Camille." She frowned in confusion. He sighed and kept his eyes on his feet. He wouldn't dare tell her that he was having second thoughts about being with her. That would be a complete mistake, besides, he didn't want to lose her.

"Then, what's wrong Moose?" Camille stepped closer and tilted his chin up with her hand. "C'mon, look at me." Her eyes were full of worry and anxiety. For him. He had to stop the drama, he couldn't do this. Not to her.

"Okay." He squared his shoulders. And looked at her dead in the eye. He could lie to er if he really worked on it. So he put all of his strength in making his eyes and voice convincing. "I've been worrying about the Pirates. I'm worried that we'll loose the Vault again." He told her. She relaxed instantly. She even giggled a little. Sometimes, she could be such a girl and thta made Moose smile.

"Don't be silly, Moose." She assured him. She grabbed his arm and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "There's absolutely no need for you to be worried. You guys have the money you won from the World Jam and you still have the club downstairs."

"You mean we." Moose said. "The money that _we_ won. You included." He looke down at her and she shrugged. "Don't do that, you know I'm right." She nodded and they kept walking. Moose smiled at her and she smiled back. These moments were Moose's favorites. They were themselves again. Two bestfriends talking about random stuff. No need to think if there's a relationship between them or not. They were just walking down the streets in New York and everything was fine.

Camille sighed contently. She loved being able to talk like this with Moose. Even though, she knew he didn't tell her the truth, she liked making him believe he fooled her. She guessed he would tell her what was wrong eventually. Afterall, she couldn't force him if he didn't want to.

She slowly slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together. He returned the gesture after a few seconds by ginving her fingers a little squeeze. Her smile faltered for a second because of his hesitation. She thought they were already past that. She sighed, this time it wasn't a happy sigh. _With Moose you never know._ She thought.

"Do you have any homework or something, Camille?" Moose said after a while. They had been walking for almost an hour and it would take them a while to get back to NYU. She looked up and shoock her head.

"Nothing I need to do today." Moose nodded and kept walking with Camille's hand in his. At least he hadn't tried to get his hand back. That was part of those little things Moose did from time to time that made Camille wonder if she really knew everything about him. Sometimes he was a complete mytery to her.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee?" He was staring at a starbucks on the way and looked at her for an answer. She nodded. They made a turn and went inside. It was half empty and the staff looked wuite bored. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table. Camilled was looking at people walking and felt Moose staring at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing." Moose looked very distracted. Like he was some place else completely. That made Camille worry even more then she already was. That was very out of character for him. "I was just looking at you."

"Okay." Camilled mumbled and fixed her gaze on her java-chip frappuccino. It was her all-time favorite from Starbucks. She had been ordering the same thing for years. Moose, on the other hand, always ordered a caramel frappuccino. With soy milk. He was a freak like that. Who in their right mind mixed caramel with soy milk?

"This is so weird." Moose had shifted his position so his chin was resting on the pal of his hand and he was staring out the window absent-minded. Camille's eyebrows pulledtogether. "This is such a normal thing for us to do, but we can't seem to find anything to talk about." He explained. "Weird, huh?"

Camile's expression turned sad. "Well, things were different back then." She said. Everything was a lot more sompler and Moose actually told her what was going through his mind back then. That's what she really wanted t say.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked at her. "Hey, no need to be all sad. I'm just saying." He sounded wary now. He knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I know." Camille met his eyes. "And that's exactly what's wrong!" She was getting agitated now. "Things are supposed to be easier now that we're together, but apparently things are just getting harder every day." She huffed and stared at the table.

Moose didn't know what to say. He was lost. Had she noticed he lied before? No way. "Camille, I never said that." He rested his hand on hers. "I didn't mean it that way." She gave him her oh-yeah-really? look and he grimaced in response.

"Then why won't you just say it already?" She said. "You feel it's not working and I'm not good girlfriend." Moose held his hands up in defense. And started to say something, but she cut him off first. "Don't. Just don't." She got up from the table and left Moose staring at the back of her retreating form.

When Camille was back in her dorm she started analysing what had just happened. She was right, that's what Moose had been thinking about and didn't want to tell her. Of course he didn't say anything. He knew it would hurt her.

She started crying then. She was such an idiot to think that starting a relationship with Moose would be so simple. Things like these never came naturally to her and that's why she had never even had a boyfriend to begin with. She had no idea why Moose would even want to kiss her in the train station in the first place. He knew her. He should've know things weren't going to work out between them, but yet he kissed her anyway. Camille had a suspicion that maybe he did it because he got caught up in the moment. But that wasn't really a good excuse, either.

And now she was alone in her room crying. That's how things really turned out with them. She would always be the best friend on the side, waiting for Moose to notice her while he went out with girls like Sophie Donovan. What did he even see in her anyway? She was older than him and a complete jerk in Camille's opinion. Yes, she had been nice to Moose while she had a crush on him. But that was only becauseof his dancing. Once she met his real dorky self, she ran away.

The droky self that Camille happened to love.

Moose was in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Did Camille just break up with him? He wasn't very sure, but it did feel like it. She had seen right through his lie. Not correctly, becuase he never thought she was a bad girlfirend, but she had known he was having second thoughts about their relationship. He felt a sort of freedom. Like he wasn't tied to anything anymore. And he didn't like it.

He had to do something. It didn't matter how stupid he could be, or how nervous or scared. He like Camille, and he wasn't going to let her walk away from him. No way, not again.

Someone knocked on Camille's door. "Go away!" She said and burried her head in her pillow again. she wasn't in the mood for ay college parties right now and all she could hear outside her door was loud music and people. A lot of people.

"Chameleon, it's me." Moose's voice sounded muffled by the door in front of him. Camille's head snapped up from the pillow and she quickly wiped her tears. She debated wheteher or not to open the door. Why did he have to keep coming? "Cami, I'm really sorry." She heard him say. His voice was barely audible, but she still understood. "Please open up."

Camille sighed and got up. She went to the doorn and took a deep breath before opening it. "What do you want Moose?" He walked inside past her and paced a little around the room. Camille closed the door and turned to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry." He looked nervous, but most of all worried. "You have to believe me, Cam. I never thought you were a bad girlfriend." Camilles shoulders slumped. She went to sit down in the couch. Thank God he roomate had decided not to be there today.

"Then what was going through your mind, Moose?" She felt the tears trying to come back again, but she pushed them back. She knew it wasn't the moment ot break down.

"I dunno." He resumed his pacing. "I was nervous." He adjusted his beanie and pulled a chair to sit down on. "I don't wanna loose you." He looked into her eyes and she knew he was being sincere. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started crying again. Moose got up immediately and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry, please."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It's just that I really don't wanna loose you either." She nuzzled in his chest and cried for a little while. Moose didn't say anything, he just let her ruin his shirt. He was genuenly worried about her. He couldn't remember the last time she had ever cried in front of him, so this was a big deal.

"Hey, it's never been about you." He said. "I'm just nervous abut being with you because my experience with Sophie wasn't really good and I don't want that to happen between us." He rested his chin on the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

Camille's sobs slowed down after a while until they finally stopped. She pulled away from him and wiped her face with her sleve. "That's not gonna happen to us." She muttered. She looked up at him for the first time and saw how worried he was abut her. He really had been thinking about that. "Moose, I know you and you know me. I'm not Sophie Donovan, okay?"

"I know that." He shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I didn't like the feeling of losing you, Cami. I was too lonely. And that's why I'm so nervous about us, I don't want to be alone again." He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Camilled moved closer to him and gave him a hug. She was a little shocked about the things he had said. She never thought that the whole deal with Sophie would make him so insecure about himself. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm around."He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He realized there really was nothing to worry about.

**OKay, I'm so sorry about this chapter. I know it's a piece of garbage, but I'm very sleepy and I didn't know what to write anymore but I had to finish the chapter so what came out was this.**

**I'm trying not to make Camille and Moose fall out of character, but it's becoming really hard for me because there really isn't much information about Camille like, anywher so I don't really know how to make her act.**

**Any ideas or suggestions, please write me a review telling me. And please review! Even if it's only to tell me what a piece of crap this chapter is! I don't care, I like constructive cristicsm too.**

**So see you all later!**

**Nicky-2890**


End file.
